


Charged Up

by Gotten



Category: Don't Starve (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Other, misuse of static electricity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-11-24 20:52:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18169739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gotten/pseuds/Gotten
Summary: Walani has noticed WX using her static shock for a slight electric boost and decides to get even via overloading them with them.





	Charged Up

Walani liked two things excitement and chilling, she had perfected the art of going from one to another it was what had made her such a good surfer she could read the waves and know when the next good ones weren’t coming for a while and just wait, take a nap dozing in the sun was a art she perfected. It also allowed her to make her own excitement rather well noting when everyone else was retreating to relax for the day meant she could figure out perfect pranks and plans, and getting away with no one knowing what was to come. It also helped keep her from getting the blame since she could wait for them to get tripped in their own time.

She supposed that was what had attracted her to WX in the first place despite his major issues with water he seemed to have only two settings when dealing with something their wasn’t any in between. They could wait but when a decision was made they stuck to it, and did it in full. Their confession had been like that they had been sneaking off from camp to go play with rabbits when the robot turned to her and had said they liked her more than the others and wanted to upgrade the relationship from friends to dating partners. She thought about it for a moment, how she helped pillage Wilsons gear stash and would help move machines out of camp so WX could have a ‘family reunion’ the laughs they got from the panicked faces when the camp was missing them. And the calm nights next to the fire hands clasping one another giggling about jokes and when a food reached the fine line of inedible even for Walani. She had pulled the Robot in and kissed him, they then blew off more work to celebrate and make flower crowns for everyone to properly share the news. However she was beginning to notice something off with them. Walani was always susceptible to static shock she’d joke about how she just was a little more charged from dating the robot and their electric relationship. But it was a near guarantee that every morning she’d shock herself on something. She knew how Wx felt about lightning they would hear the first clap of thunder and suddenly a soft gasp like a child promised a trip to a candy store and they’d be off grabbing a umbrella and running off as if they could convince the clouds to strike them if they moved fast enough.

This was almost similar to that WX would hear her begin to get up and she’d hear a near frantic scramble if they had been moved away for a chore or guard duty. Opening up the tent and while the contact differed every day, sometimes a kiss on the lips, a peck to the forehead, a hug, or a hand against a cheek. She would still end up responding with a soft shriek as the discharge suddenly zapped her. WX however would hum pleased in response suspiciously like they were expecting it. Then they would be almost reinvigorized like she had given them an entire backpack of gears. Or a successful night out in a rainstorm, unable to stay still. Hopping from one foot to the other, and suddenly far to eager for anything this early in the morning.

She had made the connection though when she got up one morning tripped and shocked herself on the tent flap as she stumbled out. She immediately bleared out from squinted eyes getting herself back up, when WX offered her a hand and pulled her up. They had seemed expectant and disappointed after grabbing her hand and nothing happened. She was too tired to think about the pause and just used them as a stick to pull herself up. They were almost sullen sulking like a kid denied their favorite treat. They began to check her over looking for any serious injuries but besides a skinned palm and dirt she was no worse for wear. She asked them to help pat of the rest together they patted off the worst of the dust WX barely even responding to her complaints about the earth and its issues normally they jumped to complain about organic things most of their responses were more common rote ones. They didn’t have any wounds and Walani knew their sanity had been normal concerned she looped her arms around them intent to have them drag her over to the bench and sit down for a moment when a slight zing raised down, probably from the fabric being rustled it had her pause in her breath from surprise but nothing more. WX however seemed to jolt like it was unexpected she barely heard the muffled

“acceptable” his tone surprised yet satisfied, she did enjoy the surprising lift into their arms as they carried them to the fire to grab breakfast. WX had seemed happy to feed her popping berries into her mouth each one with more distance and flair, it wasn’t until someone complained about how if they wasted any more on failed throws they’d be cut off that they started to calm down. It seemed that the electricity from her was becoming a new benefit to WX and while she enjoyed the daily attention and the varying reactions from her partner she did not approve of herself being treated like a battery, and resolved herself to provide a fitting punishment for the crime.

She had to wait until WX went on a hunt with Wigifrid before walking over to Wickerbottoms. Her request for the thickest, wooliest clothes were met with concern and a stern warning that if Wickerbottom heard back that these were responsible for any mischief their would be trouble. Walani assured her that this wasn’t going to be like any of her usual pranks and she shouldn’t have any problems before managing to creep away as Webber came back with some fresh silk. It wasn’t going to be super pleasant but she was determined to get back at WX. But first since they were dating she would offer them a chance to come clean the phrase honor among thieves running through her mind as she returned to camp.

The confrontation had been innocuous enough she had called him over to talk before point blank asking she wasn’t mad and emphasized it by balancing against the top of the bench laying nearly completely horizontal before asking “Have you been using me for static cling?” WX immediately stiffened and seemed to position themselves into what Walani would lovingly refer to as the lying stance. Something she knew on sight as they did it everytime they got asked about something that would make more work for them. “I have not utilized you Walani to get a electric boost from your static shocks every morning and occasionally at night or when I suspect you to have been exposed to friction that would encourage it to occur and then get more physical with you as a result.” Her obvious disbelief and resulting frown from the lie caused them to hastily shout out “I must now complete a task that is immediate and can not wait and must be done without the presence of you Walani for a indeterminate amount of time!”  she huffed out a breath at the response irritation building from the hasty retreat. Grumbling to herself about the robot and their recent decisions she settled in however to treat herself to a long nap in the sun after all WX probably was going to hide out now for the next few days until they felt she had let the matter go.

 

When she got up the next morning a week later she heard the bustling of the camp it had thankfully been cooling off so when she wore all this she wouldn’t be dying in the heat. She pulled the socks on first before tugging the sweater over her head and getting up she didn’t leave the tent just yet rubbing her socks together and arms against the sweater for a solid minute before calling out to the camp.

“WX come hear for a second I don’t want to shock myself opening the tent flap!” she had to bite back the grin that threatened to over take her at the resulting dampened sounds of hurried metal footsteps. She would have sworn that if robots breathed WX would be out of breath as it was the flurried sounds of their internal gears had increased in rate from clicking going from their usual tempo to a rapid staccato. As she saw the flap open and WX poked their head inside she immediately poked him in the cheek the shock was stronger than most mornings and she felt a remnant like pins and needles in her finger. But what had captured her attention was the spark of light that had briefly appeared during the moment in Wx eyes. They froze staring at each other for a moment before Wx pulled back out head disappearing into the day.

She immediately followed in pursuit as Wx walked over to the campfire she began to gather some more electric charge once satisfied she had enough she leaned down and placed a hand on their shoulder. She felt more than saw the jump having realized Warly was cooking today and smelling the delicious meal hurriedly trying to grab some before the others got to it all. But the way they almost shot up before slowly lowering back down was immensely satisfying confirming and congratulating herself on a expert plan. She walked around before planting herself into their lap, she hastily shoveled down most of the food after all their was no telling if Wx would wait for her to finish, and if they would be coming back to camp today. However just because she was getting even with them didn’t mean they couldn’t have fun. Wrapping a foot around Wx leg she could feel the heat radiating off them into her back and feet.

She wondered if he would get any hotter, she could tell Wx had noticed her odd actions and was staring as she recharged but before they could say anything she puffed out a breath in their face and touched their arm. She could feel their system buckle for a moment random bits of machinery increasing in force and pressure the reverberations in her back echoing into her chest. They increased in heat slowly in contrast to the slowly beginning bouncing of their right leg rapidly picking up pace. She could feel the pumping of air as it was sucked into Wx chest.

“What are you planning, human?” Scooting around to face them she turned and grinned before replying her glee evident

“Some shocking news Wx, I know your secret.” Maybe shocking him again to emphasize the moment was overdue but the literal gleam building in Wx eye was encouragement enough she wanted to see how much they could take. They both jolted up as Wx grabbed her by the shoulder to steady them both fingers stuttering a random pattern as they grabbed a pickaxe and began to almost run outside. That caught her attention the only times shes seen Wx willingly work is after a electric shock. They would be literally overactive with energy it was these times the closest shes ever gotten to convincing Wx out to sea. Following after she watched them aim the pick at a boulder and immediately rubbed her socks together before calling out Wx name and touching them again. The lights in Wx eyes were almost to intense to see past as they froze and she could hear the clunking of gears hurriedly stop for a second and then nearly double in speed, the slight steam rising as she heard the furious sounds of coolant rapidly pumping to combat the intense speed had her consider stopping she didn’t want to hurt them. But the grin that spread on Wx face as the pickaxe lay forgotten changed her mind what ever this was Wx was loving it.

Wx suddenly was a akin to a blur racing around striping grass, grabbing twigs and flowers before making a flower crown and putting it on her head. She was enjoying this watching Wx act like his batteries were overloaded and gaining something to laugh about for the next week. Tugging off the flower crown she inspected it while Wx ran after a rabbit the hasty construction was prevalent but it was still nice and it held together so she stuck it back on after making sure nothing else was inside it. Looking back around for Wx she saw that they had managed to run off quite a distance, she quickly collected another charge while letting out a long piercing whistle to get Wx attention and for them to come back. She blinked as the wind blew some hair into her eyes and when they cleared Wx was standing before her, she laughed as she saw the way his leg bounced akin to a rabbit and how his hands couldn’t seem to hold still, it reminded her of the time someone had gotten into the sugar tin and had literally bounced off the walls in her childhood.

Holding out her hands she asked

“Want another shock?” Wx response was to immediately grab her hands she could almost taste the ozone and heated metal from the efforts made by Wx system to operate with so much energy. They tackled her and she laughed as they rolled in the dirt Wx more interested in maintain the momentum then winning the impromptu wrestling match. They rolled to a stop after a couple of feet, she laid back to enjoy the clouds while calling out

“Think you can find me a another flower crown for you, got to have yellow flowers though to match your current look.” She could feel the ground close to Wx tremble as they got up before immediately racing off grabbing the supplies nearby and sitting down to focus. She almost laughed as she saw their leg even when sitting on them foot tapping wildly as they wove one. Then she did laugh as they laid it gently down and began another, and she counted the other flowers and realized their were enough for both of them to have multiple ones.

“Making the ultimate flower crown?” the hum of agreement rung in the air and as it ended it turned up in note of satisfaction. Apparently they had finished and with the flower crown were bracelets necklaces and daisy chains she couldn’t help the appreciative snicker both at the sheer amount they had to wear back to show off and the definite fact that this was her best plan ever. Wx had put theirs on and she couldn’t help reaching forward to stroke their cheek they looked adorable and sweet with all these flowers surrounding them. However she let out a sudden squawk as she was pulled up on her feet and suddenly she was decked in a similar manner Wx brushing aside hair and arranging them with care. Once everything was one they circled her once satisfied that nothing was in disarray, she spoke up as they looked at her face

“Well we have to show these off come on back to the camp, I’ll race you.” She had no intention of running but before she even took a step Wx was off like a shot she almost wanted to run now if only to see the reactions of everyone when they saw the manic robot barreling in. However she settled in for a leisurely stroll back to the pickaxe before slowly meandering back to the base. What she found was shocking it looked like Krampus had come by but focused on disorganization rather than destruction. Everyone was stunned to silence, their was a thirty foot single piece of rope looping around the alchemy machine, science machine, and magic machine. At least three craters from what looked like some explosion and a mountain of pick axes sitting haphazardly in a corner. Everyone was avoiding however her tent, the sheer bewildered gazes looking to her for any answers had her giggle and slowly part the entrance to see Wx sound asleep on her pillows. Guess he had finally hit his crash after that high. Shrugging she looked around one more time at the resulting mayhem before squeezing in next to them. She heard the ruff sleepy grumble at being moved but it settled down and she felt them make more space for her as they both got comfortable and settled in for a nap.

 

A full day later as she sat by Warly having given up on Wx waking before her stomach forced her to move, she saw the entrance to her flap move. It looked like that high had taken quite a toll they moved like a old man testing every joint before making a step, both hands trying to block as much sunlight out of their eyes as they could. She could tell when they spotted her as they paused looking around glaring as if it was the summer sun shining down and then slowly settling on her and inching towards them. The sleep roughened voice of Wx blearily asked her as they sat down clutching some left overs to last nights meal “What happened?” before settling in to rest their head in the crook of her shoulder.

“You decided to use me for electricity and I gave you what you deserved for using your girlfriend as a damn battery.”


End file.
